Game of Frozen Hearts
by olin
Summary: Hans' ambitions are crushed, and he has to return to his unloving and rivalizing family. To his surprise, his father and eldest brothers are preparing for the visit of an important someone - and if Hans plays his cards right, his luck might just change again. But playing right in this game is not all that easy after all... because every participant wants to be the ultimate winner.
1. Chapter 1

_Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_

It was certainly the worst trip Hans ever had in his life. Locked up in a small, stinking hole for days, not getting anything proper – or anything at all – to eat, and being laughed at and taunted by the whole crew. But the worst of it was that for days he was left alone with the shame of his failure and his hatred for the two princesses of Arendelle.

Yet, in all honesty, he would have chosen a whole life in solidarity in that stinking hole, rather than to see his father and brothers. Being the thirteenth child in the family was indeed a bad omen.

His stomach knotted up when the guards showed him into the main hall of their luxurious palace. His father had spared nothing when having it built on the biggest of their islands: it was all brick, contrary to the castles to the north, which were mostly built by wood and stone, and had resembled in great deal the structures that were lying even more south, in the kingdoms of the great mainland. The palace was huge, with numerous slender towers reaching up to the clear blue sky, flags pitched on their tops. The structure was magnificent, yet Hans hated it since he was small, since he knew all too well it can never be his.

'Back so soon, are we, Hansy?' a sharp, sarcastic voice made Hans look to the side; one of his older brothers, Christian was casually leaning against one of the several marble columns 'Or should I call you "Your Majesty" already? My, what dedicated guards you have hired, Prince Hansy! Pray tell, where is your crown?'

'Shut up' Hans muttered back and tore his gaze away, insistently staring now at the ground until the guards on both of his sides came to a halt.

'What is this?' a voice thundered not far from him. It was impatient and snappy – just like his father, Rotbeard, king of the Southern Isles, has always been. Not only his voice but his looks demanded utmost respect as well: his rough, muscular build; big, flaming red beard and cold green eyes were feared far beyond the border of their kingdom 'What is this commotion?'

The guards bowed briefly and then one of them stepped forward, saying: 'Sir, your son, Hans of the Southern Isles has committed treason against our que-'

'Ah, away with ye' the king's voice thundered again, this time even more demanding 'I know what a good-for nothing brat this one's and I don't have the time now to listen to his foul doings.'

Hans looked up, his cheeks bright red with shame and anger. His father, along with who seemed like his two eldest brothers stood a few feet away from him, their backs turned toward him and obviously paying much attention to something in front of them.

'Father' Hans then spoke with his most charming voice 'This is all a misunderstanding, you-'

'Silence!' the king roared, and turned to him. His two eldest ignored their brother, as always. But Hans caught a glimpse of what they were so intensely staring at: it was a portrait of a young, pretty woman with black hair and fair skin. 'Hans, you are a disappointment as always' then, without wasting any more words on the youngest prince, the king turned to the guards 'Hand him over to my men, they'll throw him in the dungeon. He'll get appropriate punishment soon enough, assure your king or queen or whatever about that.'

'Aye' the two guards said, and stepped back, letting two of the local guards step next to Hans. Then, after another quick bow, they turned around and left the castle.

The king turned back to the portrait and neither did nor said anything for a long, long time. The silence was killing Hans. He already had a fleeting thought of hanging himself with something once he'll be alone in the depths of their dungeon.

'Bring him to his room and lock him in there' the king then said.

The two elder brothers seemed just as shocked at this order as Hans himself.

'Father' the second eldest, the redheaded Axel said in a low, well-thought-out tone 'Please reconsider. He must be punished.'

'And punished he may be. _After_ the visit.' The king stated coldly.

'His majesty is right' said suddenly Eric, the eldest of the brothers (and most among them like his father) in a manner that much resembled the king's own way of speaking 'It may cause more harm that not if she finds we keep our own blood in the dungeon.'

'Who is coming?' Hans asked in a flat tone. They were ignoring him – again. It enraged him.

'The future queen' Axel turned and looked at him with a wide grin, clearly intending to mock his younger brother, but Eric raised his arm and he fell silent.

'Princess Linda van Voigt is expected to arrive tomorrow to our castle. She will be betrothed to one of us eventually.'

'I'm fed up with princesses' Hans grumbled and looked away.

'Even better, because you are not allowed to even speak to her' the king said coldly 'The princess will need to choose between your thee eldest brothers in order to have our kingdoms united. I have already sent away your other siblings to avoid… tainting her innocent soul.'

'Well _excuse _me, father dearest, for showing up at the wrong moment' Hans thought to himself, but said nothing. There was a long, cold silence before the king waved at the guards and they escorted him to his royal chambers.

Days went by without much happening. Hans laid in his bed, apathetic to the world around him. Five times a day they brought him food, most of the time he just left it there and watched it get spoiled.

He pulled in the curtains and sat in silence for hours, for days. But as much as he tried, he could not shut out his thoughts rampaging around his head.

So close, he was so close to obtaining what he always yearned for… So close, but they just _had to _ruin it, those two sisters… and now his dream was beyond his reach, most probably forever.

Sometimes at night he woke up and did nothing but curse the two northern sisters who brought this shame and misery upon him, until he finally drifted back to sleep again.

After one long and nightmare-ridden night, he awoke to one of the guards placing a silver tray on his table, but he did not care to get out of bed, only turned to his other side, away from the guard.

The door banged closed a few seconds later and he again, was alone.

Only, after a minute or so, he heard knocking.

He was so surprised that at first he did not even answer. Then, there was another hesitant knock.

'What do you want?' he growled. Must be the servants wanting to wash his clothes or bed linen or whatever.

'Who is in there?' a faint but soft voice asked. Hans did not recognize it as one of the servants', and come to think of it, why would a servant even ask him such a question?

He got up and ran his fingers along his ruffled auburn hair while he was walking towards the door.

'Who is _out_ _there_?' he asked back with a faint smile. Must be a new girl, someone who has no idea of him being locked up like he is at all.

'I….' the woman hesitated for a second '…I'm princess Linda van Voigt.'

Hans felt his heart stop for a mere minute, then remembered he has nothing to lose anymore – that was the only convenience about not having anything to begin with.

'I would bow before you, Princess, but alas, it would be better in person' he said with a little edge in his tone. There came no reply for a while. Then the princess on the other side said:

'Please answer me. Are you a prisoner? Are you kin or enemy to the Rotbeard house?'

It occurred to Hans that if he just played his cards right, he might not only get out of here but be king in the near future after all. So he spoke with his softest, most charming voice:

'Princess… it pains me to say so, but I am held captive in my very home, by the very ones I call family.'

There was a bit of silence, then the princess said:

'I am coming in.'

'Wait, what?' Hans panicked, then quickly got into his role again and continued in his tender voice, albeit a bit hastily: 'Princess, you would not want to see me like I am now… It really is not a sight for your eyes…' it seemed to have worked, because he did not hear the key turn in the lock. Hans let out a small sigh of relief – it would not have advanced his cause at all if the princess saw him wearing a nightgown and being in the terrible shape he was in, uncombed and all.

'Why are they keeping you in here?' her voice was so soft and innocent, it made him almost feel sick.

'That's what brothers do' he said, chuckling, and leaned against the door.

'Will I see you tonight at dinner, prince…?'

'Hans. Prince Hans' he felt his heart jump. She already swallowed the bait. He could almost not believe his luck 'I will try my best to be present at the dinner tonight, princess, but it is not my final decision to make, alas…'

'I will ask your royal father then' she whispered gently in response. His lips curved into an evil grin. Too easy… 'I am looking forward to our meeting' she whispered finally and, before he could reply anything, she quickly left with hasty steps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart_

He was indeed released from his royal prison at supper time, but he still had a guard escorting him down to one of the smaller ballrooms they had.  
His father had set up the long, majestic supper table for the occasion, and his three eldest brothers, his father and whom he presumed to be the princess sat at the far end of it. The men seemed to be more than upset, which made him almost smirk out of sheer gloating.

He smoothed his hair back to make him look a bit more older, especially next to his brothers; he has also shaved and put on his best clothes: shiny black boots reaching up to his knees, navy blue linen trousers and a black vest above the crispy, white linen shirt. He topped it off with his favourite short, but elegant white overcoat – he knew very well he looked flawless.

Without even looking at his family, he strode over to the king's right side, where the guest of honour, princess van Voigt was sitting.

The painting did not do her full justice, Hans noted, because it did not capture the pale, sweet glow she was omitting. She had short raven hair, snow-white skin and big, sky-blue eyes in that perfectly adorable roundish face. A shrill of revulsion ran across Hans' spine as he looked at her: she was just _too_ sweet and fragile, much like her voice earlier. To top it all off, she looked and moved as if she were in a dream, with her half-closed eyes, a wide, reserved smile and graceful, yet slow motions. He found that it all irritated him, especially after how chirpy and alive that Anna girl was, but then again, he thought, beggars can't be choosers.

'So glad you could join us' princess Linda stood up and held her hand out. She wore silk gloves, and Hans' stomach knotted: it reminded him too much of Elsa. Yet he placed a brief and gentle kiss on the silk fabric, and tried not to draw back too quickly.

'Yes, _so_ glad' Christian on the other side of the table remarked. Hans shot a look in his direction, then bowed a little towards his father and sat down next to the princess.

For onlookers it would have seemed like a normal supper among the royalty, but the tension could almost have been cut with a knife amongst Hans and the remainder of the family.

Princess Linda, however, may have been oblivious to the obvious, because after supper she gently said to the four brothers: 'Why do we not take a walk, gentlemen? It is still a while before dark, and it would be so wonderful to see some of the castle grounds before then.'

Eric jumped up and went around the table with noticeable haste, then offered his arm to her, saying: 'What a wonderful idea, milady.'

Hans repressed a smirk. Let his brothers try. He will win the endgame, this time for sure.

* * *

They walked to the stables; Eric leading the princess by the arm, directly behind them Axel and Christopher, and Hans keeping some distance.

They stopped at one horse, a beautiful black mane, which was Eric's. The princess adored it for a few minutes, then proposed the prince displays some of his riding talents. However, as soon as Eric got on the horse, something must've transpired – Hans could not clearly see from his direction -, because the mane had suddenly gone wild and pranced and snickered; a moment later, it dashed out the stable area, completely out of control, with Eric barely holding on to the saddle and the two older brothers running after them.

It all happened so fast it took Hans a few seconds to realize that the princess collapsed due to the commotion.

He quickly ran to her and gently lifted her head, calling her by name and honestly hoping the stupid woman won't die before they can seal an engagement at the very least.

* * *

Linda counted until fifteen until that moron of a prince cared to come over to her and start waking her from this stupid unconsciousness she's been faking.  
Quite slow, she noted to herself. But at least the plan of secretly pinching the horse with a needle went just like she planned – finally some privacy with the youngest prince, just what she needed.

'Hans' she muttered feebly, and blinked a few times 'What happened?'

He slowly helped her onto her feet and gently held her even when she was up. She repressed a smirk. All was going according to plan.

'My brother's horse got wild and you fainted. Are you feeling better?' he asked in the softest of tones and Linda felt deep down she needed to puke out of sheer disgust.

'A bit' she answered instead, still sounding as feeble as she could fake 'Can you please walk with me?'

So they walked around the castle, arm in arm, she deliberately leaning a bit onto him.

'Would you tell me a bit about your royal brothers?' Linda gently asked him and saw a fleeting smile in the corner of Hans' mouth.

'Why ask me, princess?'

'Because one who's being locked up in his own house may most probably speak the truth' she admitted, but immediately saw a strange flash in Hans' eyes, which was gone in the next minute. She quickly added: 'And your royal brothers are not here themselves, so…'

'My brothers are good people' he said in response, but she could feel a small hint of restraint in his voice. How funny, Linda thought: she too, talked like this about her own family. But she did not say anything, just smiled and continued to listen 'My oldest brother is much like my lord father, as you have seen… My second brother… well he is more into fights and wars than politics… Excuse my boldness'

'Excused' and she could not help but let out a wide smile. When she peeked up at Hans, she saw it was contagious 'Tell me more.'

'My third brother… how should I say this nicely? He is a man purely for politics.'

A schemer then, Linda thought to herself.

'And you?' she asked after some feigned hesitation, but already knew. The black sheep of the family, rebellious, self-indulged, and god knows what else. But he was indeed the best looking in the whole family, the rumours were true as far as this went.

'I am… different' he said, and laughed. Linda's heart jumped just a little in response; his laugh was so honest, a bit hoarse and cruel, it gave her shivers. She loved it. It occurred to her that he was most probably putting up an act with being the charmer he was presently; there must be an honest side to the man as well. Linda caught herself wishing the real Hans would be like this laugh of his; she was sure they could get along if it were so.  
'I am different from my family as well' she then quietly said, gently putting one of her hands over the other.

'In what respect?' he asked, still smiling.

Linda sighed and quickly shook off all the feelings and thoughts swirling around in her. She needed to focus on the matter at hand.

'A lot' she answered a bit flatly and stared at the road ahead of them 'For once, I may choose my husband from the four of you.'

'So you might just choose me?' she felt that he put his hand on hers while saying this. Despite all her efforts, she blushed a bit and continued to stare at the road ahead.

* * *

'Let's go back' she then said, avoiding his question again, and Hans was both annoyed and excited. For him, this was a game, and so much more exciting than the last one back in Arendelle. But much more was at stake here too, and losing was not an option.

They walked back to the castle in silence, as he did not want to drive her away with any more courting.

'Good night princess' he said sweetly after they were inside 'Your company was the most wonderful thing that happened to me in the last weeks.'

'Then we just may meet again soon. I bid you goodnight' she said with those weird dreamy-eyes, then curtseyed, and headed for her room.

Hans stared at her back intensely. He will win this game, and he will be king this time.

Losing is not an option anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Say goodbye  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door_

She awoke with a scream, out of breath and dabbed in sweat. She started to rub her hands like she was in a trance and continued for several minutes; then she came to and sat up, taking some long, wheezing breaths.  
While she was muttering something to herself over and over again, she stood up and opened the window, letting the chilly night air clear her head.

She needed to progress fast, but with utmost carefullness, or else all will be for nothing.  
She could not afford to fail now that she has come this far.

* * *

Hans did not see the princess or even get out of his golden cage for a few days afterwards, and this bothered him. With every new day, his brothers would gain more and more territory in the princess' heart, up to a point where he would have no more chance that was completely clear to him.

Every morning he made himself ready – every night he'd lay down in bed more and more furious about his powerlessness. Every minute felt like a day, every hour was like a whole eternity for him, just sitting opposite the door and waiting for her. Or at least for _something_ to happen. But on the fourth day he had had enough.

He caught one of the female servants by the arm when she came in to change the sheets; he grabbed her hard, and did not let her go until she started crying and promised she'd come back after nightfall.

She kept her word, and came back on time, with the key to his chamber and a basket full of the finest foods and a bottle of wine, just like he asked.

'The guards?' Hans inquired sternly.

'M-most of them gone, milord, along with your royal brothers, Axel and Christian.'

This made him raise an eyebrow.

'Did they go to war?'

'I believe so, milord. They all departed quite hastily and in arms.'

Hans could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Even if there had been a sudden outbreak of war, to respond to it so quickly was unlike Axel and Christian. Then he waved his worries off – this situation meant mostly unnoticed passage for him within the castle, and was an advantage for him with Linda as well.

He straightened his clothes once he got to the princess' chambers, then knocked.

'Who's there?' her voice, for once, was not calm and dreamy, but very much alert. It made him wonder why.

'It's me, Princess Linda, Prince Hans.'

The door opened slowly and a small part of her face became visible.

'I'm sorry, I was not expecting company…' she hesitantly said. It was like she wanted to say something else as well, but in the end she just swallowed and remained silent. Hans decided not to hesitate anymore; time was too precious to waste right now.

'It's such a wonderful summer evening, I thought I could interest you in a late supper?' and he held up the basket with the most charming smile he could muster, laying his other hand gently on the door for emphasis 'Please, princess, I beg of you.'

He could not have had any idea how much she cursed in her mind, because on the outside, she just smiled and said: 'Well then, let's go.'

* * *

He took her to the lighthouse, not far from the castle. It was a quite calm evening, with eventual warm gusts of wind from the south, and the stars shining in all their glory above them.

They sat down at the top of the lighthouse, facing the ocean, some distance between then. Hans poured some wine, and the princess, although hesitantly, accepted the glass he held out to her.

'Tell me about you' Hans said with a charming smile 'I want to know all there is to know.'

She sipped her wine in silence, clearly pondering.

'Not much to say' she then settled on answering 'I… I'm just like all the other princesses out there'

'Oh no you are not' and Hans let out a chuckle. Princess Linda was clearly offended by the response, suddenly looking away and staring at the ocean at their feet. He quickly cleared out his throat and told her the tale of the two sisters in Arendelle – of course leaving out his part in the events completely.

The tale seemed to have eased Linda a bit – and the wine was slowly but surely reduced in the bottle as well as the story progressed on.

At the end of the story the princess got up and leaned against the railings of the lighthouse, her gaze fixed on the crescent moon on the horizon.

'It's so good for you, Hans' she said, and there was a change in her tone. It was not dreamy anymore, but a bit deeper and tinted with what sounded like sadness 'You've seen so many adventures, met so many interesting people… And I'm just…' but she did not continue, just let out a sigh.

We're both just locked up, Hans thought, and looked at her hair fluttering in the breeze. They did not speak for a while, then the princess finally said:

'I… I feel like I could not be myself for the longest time now. It's like I'm just locked into a room, without any possibilities, without anyone by my side…' she abruptly stopped. Hans got up and leaned against the railing with his back, close to her. He felt this was the most important moment, one that could determine the end of this matchmaking game, and he wanted to seize it all for himself.

He noticed she looked a bit ruffled – her raven black hair especially so. He delightedly realized he liked it this way. He held out his hand and stroked it while she was staring at the waves below. Her body jolted for a second, then she looked at him a bit puzzled.

'I know what it's like to be facing locked doors all the time' he said with a tone he meant charming and gentle, but the words materialized in a whole different way thanks to the alcohol – but at least she smiled. There was something in that particular smile, disillusion or sarcasm, which he could not completely place; maybe it was just the wine playing with his mind.

'I guess you do, being locked up like that' she said, and leaned close until their noses almost touched. Her eyes were so different to him now from this distance, catlike and cunning, glistening in the light of the lighthouse. He realized he was holding his breath.

But then she drew back and smiled – smiled not only with her mouth but with her catlike eyes as well. She seemed so alive, so charming right now that Hans wanted nothing more than to grab her by the waist and kiss her until they were both out of breath.

Upon realizing this rash urge in him, he quickly vowed to himself he would never drink this much again in a woman's presence.

'You seem drowsy, Hans' she remarked, and playfully turned her upper body towards him 'Are you feeling okay?'

'It's nothing' he murmured, but just to be on the safe side he turned around and grabbed the railing to make the slight dizziness stop.

'You are so much more fun than any of your brothers' she said, still grinning 'I can see you are not being your true self… Just like me' she only whispered the last three words, but he raised his head and they looked each other deep in the eye.

'You know what, Hans, I'll be frank' she then said with a serious face, her blue eyes sparkling coldly in the moonlight. It's like she transformed in the last few minutes: as if she has really awoken from that opened-eyed sleep she was in and came to life 'Your brothers are stupid, rude and unoriginal. Don't be like them. It would be a shame, because…' she looked away, in search of the right word 'Because you're… so… different…'

He couldn't really place this compliment anywhere for a second, and slowly felt his thinking fail completely, so he just let the wine act on his behalf. He reached out for Linda, pulling her close to kiss her – but she turned her head away in the last second, so he could only kiss her cheek. Her smell was tantalizingly sweet.

'I want to open all the locked doors for you' he whispered in her ear, and at that moment he kind of meant it as well.  
She said nothing in response, and for long minutes, they just stood there like that, the light of the tower falling on them periodically.

* * *

The rest of the night was mostly a blur. He insisted they go down to the beach right then and there; then he slipped on a rock and fell right into the cold ocean water. Linda laughed hard, but then quickly kicked off her shoes and rushed into the water, helping him get up. It was endlessly funny to her how embarrassed he was like that, half-drunk and completely soaked.

'I've seen worse… but not from a man with your rank' she laughed sharply, and Hans grimaced in response.

'You've not seen the worst of me' Hans growled with a smirk, and suddenly pushed her with his shoulder, making her fall into the knee-high water as well; her rich gown soaked up the sea-water in a matter of seconds.

'Oh my god, you ruined it!' she said, and broke out in a hearty laughter. Hans was a bit taken aback by her reaction; she seemed like a completely different person now 'You really are the worst' she could barely stop laughing, then held her hand out to him with a sly smile.

He helped her up and did not let go for a long minute. He wished she would be like this all the time.  
I wish he would be like this all the time, Linda thought to herself at the very same moment, and let herself get lost in the greenness of his eyes for just a bit.

On the way back to the castle they made plans for the next day, how she would feign sickness and help Hans escape from his room and how they could visit the summer fair in the royal city.

'You would lie to my father and brother… for us to get away?' Hans asked with a smile when they arrived at the door to her chambers.

She didn't answer right away, but fixed her gaze on one of the shiny buttons on his overcoat.

'I guess' she then admitted quietly, like it was no big deal.

Because it actually was no big deal, she admitted to herself. She had been lying all this time anyway, one more or less did not matter.

'That's… the sweetest thing anyone has ever committed to do for me' he said softly, and stroked a tuft of hair out of her face.

'Good night' she abruptly said, looking up at him. Her eyes, again, seemed a bit dreamlike.

'Good night, princess. Sleep well' he bowed his head a bit, and stood there until she closed the door behind her.

Linda leaned against the wooden door and stared at her dark, unfriendly room. Shivers ran across her body from the cold, wet dress she's been wearing.

Apparently the best way to win over the youngest prince, one of the keys to her cause, was to be… herself. More or less.

Let him have it this way then, she thought, blankly staring into the thick darkness. Let him believe he knows her; she knew she could turn this around for her own advantage just like she has been doing so all her life.

'I _will_ be queen' she muttered into the darkness desperately, like saying it out loud ensured it would really happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_But with you  
I found my place  
I see your face  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before  
Love is an open door  
_

She was late the next day; Hans caught himself pacing up and down his majestic chambers, pausing now and then and tapping his foot nervously.

Did she make up her mind, he asked himself over and over again, and angrily sighed on each occasion.

No, she couldn't have – he was absolutely charming. He felt, no, he _knew _that yesterday she opened up to him. She was so different from her previous self, so carefree and radiant, and even a bit cheeky. Hans let out a smile when he thought about last night. If Linda turns out to be this way, this whole charade may not be such a big nuisance after all…

Bored, he stepped to the window which overlooked the way from the city to the palace; there were already merchants gathered on the outskirts of the city, selling off their various goods. It was a warm, sunny day, albeit a bit windy, which was a special trait of the weather in the Southern Isles.

He heard the door open and a hooded figure slid into the room quietly. He felt his heart jump at the sight of her: she looked pale and a bit anxious.

'We have to hurry, Hans' she whispered, and started in his direction. He did the same, and they met in the middle of the room; the prince reached out and gently held her hand.

'Is there something wrong?' he inquired.

'I am afraid your brother suspects something' Linda said reluctantly, avoiding eye contact 'And since your royal father is sick…'

'Father is sick?' Hans murmured surprised to himself. Why did no one tell him?

'Yes, in the last few days. Did you not know?'

He shook his head, but wiped the concerned look from his face immediately, saying: 'Let's not talk about this now. I want to use the time I have with you, princess.'

She smiled warmly at him, and squeezed his hands a tiny bit. Then she handed over the cape he got him, and they quietly snuck out of the room.

'How much did it take to bribe the guards?' Linda asked smiling once they were already walking within the midst of servants heading for the fair.

'Not that much. Their pay must be awful' Hans admitted with a sly smile back and offered his arm to her, but she playfully elbowed him.

'I cannot, Hans' she said in a low voice 'You are already the nicest looking man in the crowd, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention with courteous behaviour, do we?'

'No we don't' he ginned, and grabbed her hand as if they were just two regular people and not royalty; she laughed heartily in response.

* * *

It marvelled her how playful and mischievous Hans actually was. Sure, his manners were impeccable when needed, he was even a bit on the disgustingly charming side of it all in the beginning, and her first opinion of him wasn't flattering – he _was_ a prince after all. And princes, well, to her experience, tended to be the same.

But Hans, she started to realize yesterday, was different. There was something in him, something interesting and dangerous behind that sly smile and confident, or even daring personality he showed lately, but she could not really put her finger on what it exactly was.

However, despite all her precautions, she realized she experienced immense amount of fun with the young prince.

The summer fair of the Isles was bustling with people from all around the kingdom and the neighbouring countries. There were endless amounts of wares: pots and pans, types of fish she had never seen before, fine wood- and metalwork, just to name a few. People were bustling in the streets, and there were so many merchants that some had to set up their carriages outside of the small city. Folk music was played everywhere, and Linda noticed with a smile that people sometimes started to spontaneously dance to the melody of the flutes and violins.

'Do you like it here?' Hans asked in a raised voice, so he could be heard above the music and the chatter of the people.

'I love it' Linda replied, realizing she was grinning like never before lately 'It's wonderful here!'

'Then let's dance!' Hans laughed and grabbing her by the waist.

'No, please-' but her faint protest was repressed by her own laughter as Hans pulled her close and started to dance with her to the chirpy sound of a folksong. He was a great dancer, she noted to herself, and apparently not just in the stiff environment of the royal ballrooms. He spun her around so much, she started to feel dizzy, but it did not bother her at all; the sun, the merry mood of all the people around them, and Hans' smiling eyes made her want to live in this perfect moment forever. The music's beat got faster, and they skipped and turned around laughing until the tune came to a stop. Then they too, stopped, a bit out of breath, and looked each other deep in the eye, smiling and still holding hands. The people started clapping around them, and they realized they had been in the center of attention for the last few minutes.

Just a second later faint murmurs started to spread across the crowds. People started to whisper among themselves, and Linda felt herself drawn away. She could still hear a woman quietly saying 'I think that's the little prince-' before Hans led her further away to a shadowy alley.

'I'm sorry, I got carried away there' Hans said apologetically, putting on his most courteous smile 'But I must admit, it was your fault' he added more cheekily. Linda smirked and pushed him playfully with her shoulder, then grabbed him by the arm.

'Come, I still want to see so many things.'

'You seem quite excited. Don't you have such occasions in your home country in… Oh, pardon me princess, I think I have not paid attention what your kingdom's name was' he said, and she stiffened.

'Holstein' she added quickly, too quickly, even, then, realizing her mistake, repeated the name, now in a normal tone 'I come from the kingdom Holstein. It is in the northern part of the mainlands. And no, unfortunately we do not have fairs like this. My… uh… royal parents quite disagree.'

'What a shame. Even though fairs like these are quite much fun' Hans replied, and there was something faint in his tone which made Linda uneasy. Did he notice her slip back there? She realized she was playing with her hair and quickly placed her free hand on Hans' arm as well. It was quite difficult to be herself and not to be herself at the same time.

'You must've heard of the fine fabric of the Southern Isles' Hans said a few minutes later when they neared a merchant who was selling a variety of bonnets, capes, dresses and scarves 'Let me buy you something' he gently whispered in her ears, and she blushed.

'No need, Hans, really…'

But he already stepped to the carriage with her by his side, and picked up a beautiful set of blue silk gloves.

'I see you are quite fond of your gloves, and these would go well with your eyes' he remarked smilingly, offering the gloves for her. She glanced nervously at her own gloves and then at the new pair, and pondered for a second. Forcing on a smile, she said:

'I have no chance but to oblige, right? But then let me try them on' and she snatched the gloves from his hand, and turned away.

'Are they not too hot for this season?' Hans inquired 'There are some lace ones here as well.'

'No, no, no, these will be just perfect' Linda answered, turning around again, and holding her hands up, smiling, but looking quite flustered.

'What's with the gloves, anyway?' Hans asked playfully after paying for the ware 'I hope you are not like the ice queen from my tale yesterday. Remember, she wore gloves too.'

'Oh, I just wish' Linda said with a nervous smile 'If I had ice powers like her, I would've escaped from home years ago…' then she abruptly stopped and changed the subject 'It's a tradition in our kingdom. None may see a young lady's wrists lest for her fiancé.'

'I'm sorry to say that this tradition is shockingly stupid' Hans admitted amused, but she did not answer, only bowed her head.

'Come' she heard him say 'I want to show you something.'

* * *

They sat at the end of a pier, eating apple dipped in caramel, which, according to Hans, was one of the traditional and best cuisines in the Southern Isles. While eating the almost painfully sweet treat impaled on a small stick, Linda was so dazzled by the view of the great big ocean and the huge, magnificent ships in front of them, that she did not notice when the sleeve of her dress fell back, revealing her arms.

She only came to, when she heard Hans' harsh and cold voice:

'Who did this?'

Linda came to, and quickly tucked back her sleeve to conceal the dark blue and purple marks on her arms, accidentally dropping the apple into the water below them.

'No one' she whispered, not looking at the prince 'I just fell.'

'Someone hurt you. Please do not try to hide it, Linda' he replied coolly 'Tell me who it was.'

She did not say a word for a long time. She was pondering her chances and options. Would it make sense to make the two brothers turn against each other? Yesterday she thought so. Her whole plan revolved around this, even. But now… now that she knew… now everything was different.

'It was my eldest brother, right?' Hans asked, gently reaching out and lifting her chin. She stood his gaze, and nodded slightly without saying anything; he would find out eventually anyway, there was no reason to lie. But looking at him like that and seeing the hurt in his eyes she realized she made a mistake for coming with him today.

'He… and father… want you to marry him.' he asked quietly, but it sounded more like a statement. She did not answer 'Did he send away my brothers because of this?'

'I don't know' Linda replied, and in all honesty, she did not.

If everything would have gone according to _her_ plans, she would have played the royal brothers against each other, and would have married the one who came out as a winner of the rivalry. The one who then no one would dare to oppose of the other brothers.  
There would've been some fights, wars even, Linda knew this well and it was a part of her plan. When she first heard of the twelve brothers it amazed her that they did not turn on each other up to this point. But then she got here and got to know the four princes and caught herself wishing the winner would end up to be Hans, although all odds were against the youngest prince.

But things have changed this morning. It would still go her way, Linda kept telling herself, and if she could dismiss these fleeting feelings for Hans, she could still win: she would marry the heir to the kingdom and become queen… then again, she noted to herself, there was the old king, still alive, to consider.

Hans's voice made her start:

'And what do you want?'

Linda was so surprised she could not answer for some minutes.

'Hans, I…'

But he pulled her close and kissed her before she could say anything more. This time she did not protest but embraced his neck and kissed him back passionately and they stayed like that for long, long minutes. When they drew apart, Hans said in a serious tone, under his breath:

'I know you _need_ to marry my older brothers to unite the two kingdoms. I just wish I was one of them.'

Linda felt she cannot hold back anymore: she wanted to tell him how stupid this all was, how right now she felt just like he did, and who she really was…

'Can we not…' she said hesitantly '… just escape? Live like normal people.'

When she looked at Hans, her heart sunk, because she already had her answer.

He looked away uneasy, and seemed extremely tense. Of course, she then thought, realizing what that trait was she could not identify in Hans earlier that day: it was how similar they both were. Both of them desired the _crown_ and were willing to bend their own personalities and hide behind masks in order to win it over. They could not give up this ultimate goal, or they would see themselves as losers, complete failures. Maybe they were just that already.

Before either of them could say anything more, they heard horses trotting on the wooden pier behind them, and turned around.

'There you are' Eric said, disdainfully looking down at the two from his white horse. On a horse, his big, muscular build seemed even more threatening, and the stern look he gave them both made him seem frightening, even.

Linda stood up, fixing her gaze on the wooden boards beneath her feet, and slowly walked up to Eric without a word.

'Linda my dear, please do not do that _ever _again' he said coldly. Linda nodded, not looking up. Eric held out his hands, grabbed her firmly by the waist and lifted her up into the saddle in front of him. The movement was so rough Linda had to try her best not to flinch.

'As for you' the eldest prince then said with a disgusted look at his brother, who looked back at him with empty eyes 'The guards will escort you to the prison' Eric turned his horse around, but looked back and almost spat the next words: 'Stop pretending you're a real prince. You're just a dirty nobody with no power and no one behind you. You're _no-one_ here, you rat.'

And with that, they rode off.

Linda didn't hear the chatter of the people around them or what Eric was saying to her. The world was non-existent to her. With all her might, she tried to choke back the tears that burned her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Life's too short_  
_To be such an oblivious fool_  
_So reckless that I couldn't see_  
_Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved_  
_That I only ever thought of me_  
_I wish I saw things clearly_  
_I guess I'm just not the sort_  
_Now all I know is life's too short_

It was quiet, once again, so quiet, and he, once again, like always, was all alone. And he had all the time in the world to think.

After some days in the never-ending damp coldness of the small cell, Hans asked himself what he had done wrong to end up like this all the time.

Of course he knew perfectly well the instant he formulated the question: it was his unrelenting wish to be king.

And yet, if he gave up this one ultimate goal, he would give up everything he has been living for up to now. He would give up who he was, who he _is_. What would he do then, what would he thrive to achieve?

Thinking about this, he remembered Linda's sad eyes when she asked him back at the pier if the two of them could just run off and live like they were normal people. He then realized that if he really had to do something else with his life, he certainly would try everything to see those pair of cold blue eyes smile again.

At that moment there was some noise outside, and he came to; the next moment two pale, bewildered soldiers opened the room to his cell. Just looking at them he realized something was wrong.

'P-prince Hans' one guard murmured startled 'Y-your father…'

* * *

He couldn't believe any of this. It was surreal.

His father, his big, loud, always harsh and indestructible father was lying on his rumpled bed, dead.

His eyes still hung open, and his one hand was stretched out towards the door. Now Hans stood there between the majestic two-winged door and the body, and it seemed to him like his father was holding out his hand towards him.

Hans felt his eyes burn, and in the next moment, he fell onto his knees and grasped his dead father's hand, pushing his forehead against it, crying.

No one in the room said anything for a few minutes.

'Does my brother know?' Hans then asked, hoarsely.

'Yes, milord, but…' one of the guards answered, hesitation in his voice 'Y-you might want to know that… his majesty was most probably... poisoned.'

Hans felt an unimaginable cold creep up on his spine, consuming his body. His eyes widened, and he cursed himself that he only realized it now.

'I know who it was' he said quietly, then rushed out of the room.

* * *

'Linda!' he burst into her room, but she was not there anymore – all her belongings were scattered and ruffled up, like there had been a fight in there. He noticed that several pieces of paper were on her bed; he took up one and his eyes widened with shock.

There were the names of his family: his father and all twelve of his brothers, the three eldest and him underlined. Next to the names there were notes about their personalities.

'Scheming, pretentious, dangerous' is what he read next to his name, then some others which were striked out so well he could not read them. He stared at the paper in disbelief as he read what seemed to be a quite accurate description of all members of his family, even the ones Linda could not have met on her visit. But when he looked at the top of the page, he felt his blood turn into ice; next to his father's name the word 'obstacle' was scratched and underlined three times.

'Where is Princess Linda?' he roared at the guards arriving behind him. They looked at each other then one from the back called:

'We saw her with Prince Eric, milord, they were heading downstairs.'

'No!' he gasped and dashed off.

Was this her plan? To gruesomely murder every member of his family… in their own house? As he was running down the stairs the irony of it all hit him: so much like what he was up to not long ago… And although he knew with all his heart he deserved all of this – her deception and treason, the tragedy with his father – yet he swore to himself he would not let her go on with it. If the two sisters of Arendelle could stop _him_, then he can stop a mere woman, no matter how scheming she might be.

He ran across the halls until he was out of breath; it seemed like a never-ending nightmare. Finally one of the servants said the two were headed to the small chapel in the east side of the palace. Hans knew he had to hurry.

* * *

He found the chapel's door wide open, and it sounded like people were arguing inside. Hans stepped behind the doorframe, being careful not to be seen. The two, however, were at the other end of the aisle, and apparently paid no attention to the doors.

'Why won't you understand, you ignorant ox?' Hans heard a voice he did not even recognize at first. It was Linda, screaming at the top of her lungs, all the grace and softness gone from her voice 'I don't have ANYTHING! I'm not rich, I'm not even a princess! You want to marry a mere, dirty peasant, you oblivious fo-!'

Hans heard a loud slapping sound and peered out of his hiding place: he saw Linda collapsing to the foor, painfully holding her face, but his brother still held her firmly by the arm. Even though he knew she deserved this, his stomach knotted at the sight of her.

'Silence!' Eric roared much like their late father. Hans did not remember seeing him _this_ vicious before 'You won't be playing games with me anymore, princess. You won't take me for a fool anymore, and you will know your place' and to emphasize his last words, he extended his hand towards Linda, who twitched in fear, and firmly held up her chin 'We were _meant to be_, princess Linda. Not you and either of my brothers. YOU AND ME! I am now the KING and you will be my queen, and then I'll _make_ you understand!'

At this point Hans felt he has seen and heard enough.

'Brother!' he raised his voice, stepping out from the shadows 'You cannot marry her' he said calmly, while opening up his arms towards them as a sign of surrender.

'Hans' Eric almost spat his name 'Why is it always you? The youngest, who wants everything, even though he is entitled to NOTHING?'

Hans stopped in his tracks His brother was, somehow, completely different. He has seen him angry, enraged, even, but now, his icy words and cold eyes must mean he was delirious with grief. He glanced at Linda, and saw pleading in her teary eyes.

'Brother, I just…'

'Don't you act like you don't know what I mean' Eric shouted, and jerked at Linda's arm for emphasis 'You thought you would have the princess here… all for yourself, eh, _brother_? You thought we were all blind to your little, _game_ with her… And when you could not get her or the crown, you had our father killed!'

The last words thundered in the chapel like they were the words of God himself.

'What?' Hans stood in shock for a moment, then stepped closer, but his brother threw away the princess' arm and drew his sword instead 'Brother, I don't know what she told you, but…'

'She did not have to tell me anything, Hans' Eric said coldly 'With everyone gone from the castle, it was just a matter of time before you murdered our father… and I was up next on your list, wasn't I? Then you'd have the princess, and most probably the kingdom all for yourself…'

'She killed father!' Hans suddenly shouted, pointing a finger at Linda, bewildered of this whole situation. But Eric did not even bat an eye at this accusation.

'Oh brother…' he said with faked sweetness in his voice 'The lady was all locked up for days now. I locked her in her room myself, to prevent you from… how did poor father say? You _tainting_ her innocent soul… Do you see now? There is no more room for accusation, _brother_. Accept your guilt, and your punishment with it!'

'No…' Hans whispered, and took a few steps back 'Brother… I… didn't…I….'

'Drop your sword' a stern voice echoed in the brief silence from behind Eric 'Or I'll really commit a murder this time' Linda said coldly, holding a small dagger to his throat from behind.

'You…' the older prince groaned, but when she pushed the tip of the knife against his skin, he dropped his sword 'You slut…'

'Hans' she said in a harsh voice 'I swear I did not kill your father. I do admit I came here with the intention of becoming queen of this kingdom, but I never could've done such a thing. And I know you didn't do it either' here she looked over at him from behind Eric 'Because… I just… know.'

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and Hans saw a bit of himself in those cold and suffering blue eyes. He now realized they were more than alike, Linda and himself. He took a step closer, and her hands started shaking.

'I-' she started to say, but could not continue: Eric used this second to grab and twist her wrist so hard she screamed and fell on her knees.

'Stop right there' he said in a vicious voice to his younger brother, while picking up his sword and pointing it right at Linda 'It's amazing how you can hypnotize women, Hans. You're the cruellest man I have met' Eric said with a sly smile

'It's not his influence' Linda hissed 'I wouldn't marry you even if my life depended on it.'

'Well princess… it just so happens your life does depend on it' he replied angrily, touching the tip of the sword to her cheek.

'_You_ killed father…' Hans suddenly said, surprised at the realization himself. It was all so clear now, seeing his brother bewildered and blood-crazy like he was 'You did it, Eric… but…'

'Don't ask me why you moron' Eric spat back 'You know just too well why.'

'But it was… father…' Hans whispered in shock.

'Silence!' the other prince shouted, just as some guards arrived at the entrance to the chapel 'Guards! Take these two away. They planned and committed my royal father's murder. They should be executed for royal treason.' He barked at the men and they instantly obeyed, seizing Hans and Linda.

'It's such a shame, princess' Eric scornfully said to Linda once the guards held her tight 'You almost became queen… but you just had to trample your future with your own feet… But you know…' and he leant close to her, whispering 'You just need to say the word, and I will give it all back to you… like a good and generous king.'

'I'd rather slit my own throat' she said with deep loathing in her voice.

'Well then, so be it' Eric drew back with disgust 'Throw these two in the icehouse. I have too much on my hands to arrange an execution. Traitors don't deserve a better end' he added, disdainfully looking at the two and walked out of the chapel.


End file.
